bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Single
Big Time Single is the 21st episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 41st episode overall. It aired on July 23 2011. This could be Big Time Break-Up Part 2. Plot Kendall is still depressed about Jo's departure to New Zealand. Logan Carlos and James try to cheer him up by doing all of the things Kendall did when he was single which doesn't cheer him up. Kendall tells the other three that until they lose a girlfriend in an instant they don't know how he is feeling. Carlos James and Logan get girlfriends in order to lose them. Logan dates Camille which doesn't affect him at all. James dates "blonde Jennifer", but becomes depressed when she ruins his perfect "never been dumped" record as he was supposed to dump her. Carlos finds a "red-shirted girl" and the two start a temporary relationship. Carlos claims that was the "greatest 12 minutes of his life." After James and Carlos become depressed, Kendall recovers from his break up. Kendall and Logan have to fix their best-friends. Kendall tries to get Jennifer to take James back so he can break up with her but she declines constantly. She eventually accepts after taking Katie's leather jacket which was bought by Gustavo. James recovers from his break up. Logan helps Carlos find the red-shirted girl so he can see her one more time. After failing to look through everyone who ordered chili cheese fries which she smelled like Logan figures out that the red-shirted girl is a worker. Carlos recovers and after James mentions Jo Kendall becomes depressed once more. The group sings their new single "If I ruled the world" and all four are cheered up except for Katie who is depressed because of the loss of her jacket. Subplot Gustavo has to write a summer hit single but has writers block. Griffin says the song has to "rule the world" and have the word "beach" in it. Trying to remember the last time he has had writers block he realized that Katie helped him out of the block. Katie had Gustavo go shopping, which she had him buy her a $400 leather jacket. Katie's plans it all and she leaves until Gustavo threatens to take back her leather jacket. Katie tells him he has to bring out his "inner-teen." Katie Gustavo and Kelly hang out around the Palm Woods pool which he tries to connect with the teens. His failure forces him to skateboard and nearly hurt himself and Katie connects with the teens which leads Gustavo to write a break-up song. The trio goes around the Palm Woods following the guys in order to get an idea for their song. His writers block comes to an end when Katie finally tells him to write a song called "If I Ruled the World." Griffin approves of the song and the show ends with Katie the only one left with heart break since she had to give her leather jacket to blonde Jennifer. Song Featured *If I Ruled The World Running Gag * Someone lying down with heartbreak sobbing. * Someone getting their heart broken several times. Quotes :James: Not even a smile! :Logan: I really thought the puppet show would work. :Carlos: I liked it. :Logan: Thanks. At least somebody appreciates my art! ---- :James: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? :Carlos: Another puppet show? (Logan get up his puppets) :James: No... :Logan: Oh... Trivia *This is the second time Gustavo tries to write a Break-Up song. The first time was on Big Time Girlfriends but he ended up writing Boyfriend. This time he ended up writing If I Ruled the World. *Red-Shirted girl is Carlos first 'real' girlfriend as Sasha in Big Time Girlfriends was an actress hired by Gustavo. *It's discovered that Kendall likes skateboarding. *Big Time Break Up and Big Time Single can be put together as a one-hour long movie. As Big Time Break Up counts as a special. *This episode premiered Saturday July 23 along with a new Supah Ninjas episode. *Logan's solution to lots of problems was a puppet show. *A character would be sad because of a break-up. (Exp. Kendall & Jo, James & Jennifer, Carlos & the "chille girl" and Katie and The Leather Jacket *Logan and Camille's break-up doesn't actually hurt like the others. **It's probably because they are already used to it or just because of the way Camille takes Logan's request to break his heart as she isn't sweet to him before the break-up. ** This makes Logan the only one of the boys who didn't get a heart break. Goofs *When James has his arm out his hand is out as well but when the camera cuts back and forth his arm goes in and out. *It's impossible for a skateboard to support someone's weight like that. Plus no one has ever seen a skateboard that big before. Gallery 221 21